My Angel Amazing
by Angelm22
Summary: Edward hijo de las circunstancias por la difícil situación que ha vivido desde su nacimiento, su padre nunca se interesó por él. A sus veinticinco años fue preso por un robo, allí conocerá el amor, a su ángel su abogada Isabella, ¿ella dejará su compromiso por él?


**Los personajes no son míos son de la increíble, Stephenie Meyer**

_Me levante esa mañana, la noche anterior no había podido dormir absolutamente nada por lo que hoy iba acontecer, me dedique a dibujar que es lo único que he hecho en este año y medio acá, mi única escapatoria en este infierno ya llevo dieciocho meses en la cárcel, para ser exactos todo fue por un robo a mano armada, nos atraparon a mí y a mi amigo Marcus. El murió hace un mes por una pelea adentro de esta maldita cárcel y eso me hizo replantear mi vida, la forma en que he estado viviendo. Y en ese momento decidí por mí mismo dejar la banda, empezar una nueva vida, sé que va a ser difícil encontrar un trabajo por mis antecedentes pero sé que lo voy a lograr voy a salir adelante y ayudar a mi madre, a mis hermanos y mi padrastro. _

-Edward –dijo el comisario- ¿estás listo para la audiencia de hoy?, buena suerte con eso.

- Gracias, confío en eso, hasta nunca comisario –sonreí pícaramente mientras me iba sabía muy dentro mío que saldría por mi buena conducta, y por Isabella, por Bella como le decía yo en mi silencio esa hermosa mujer, de cabello color castaño ondulado, de ojos marrones profundos, que era ajena a mí y que nunca tendría, no me la merecía, si, ella mi abogada, a la cual estaría de por vida agradecido.

-Si la secretaria nueva no viene nos vamos a ahogar en este mar de papeles Bella, ¿cuándo se supone que va a venir?

- Pues creo que pasado mañana Thomas

- ¿Y dónde estás?

-Estoy en el coche, hoy voy a llegar un poco tarde a la oficina, ¿sí?

-¿Para dónde vas?

- Thomas voy a hacer algo importante –le dije con mi risa que el ya conocía

-¿Y qué es más importante que estar aquí con tu socio ayudándole a organizar este desastre de papeles Bella?

-No lo que pasa que voy a la cárcel porque hoy es la audiencia del caso 22-B y quiero estar ahí

¿Para qué?

-Porque sí, porque, porque quiero que el juez se den cuenta de todas las razones y escuchen bien porque tiene que darle la libertad bajo palabra

-¿Para un caso Pro Bono Bella? ¿Y por qué tanto intereres Bella?

-Porque es mi cliente Thomas –le dije revoleando los ojos- tengo que colgar estoy apurada nos vemos más tarde

_Thomas Thomas Thomas siempre haciendo preguntas por todo, mi socio, mi mejor amigo, no hay caso con él, siempre ha sido así no creo que cambie para nada –me dije a mis adentros mientras reía._

_Estaba muy nervioso antes de entrar ahí pero tenía todo decidido lo que iba a decir ante el juez y lo que iba a decir ante mi abogada, era un hecho._

-Tenemos que entrar ya –dijo uno de los guardias

_Entre y esperaba verla a ella esperaba ver su belleza deslumbrante, pero no, ella no estaba sentada allí y tampoco tenía que hacerlo en este caso, pero yo sentía en lo más profundo de mi interior que ella iba a venir, no lo sé, pero lo sentía, o tal vez me equivocaba, creo que así era._

- Siéntese señor Massen Cullen por favor.

- Gracias

- ¿Su nombre completo es Edward Anthony Massen Cullen?

- Si señor –respondí fervientemente

- Usted fue condenado por los delitos de robo, complicidad de robo en primer grado, y por su participación con el señor Marcus Robinson, en el asalto forzoso de Peter Green, en el cual se utilizó un arma letal, un cuchillo, para infringir graves daños físicos al señor Peter Green. Fue sentenciado por un periodo de entre dieciséis y cuarenta y ocho meses porque la corte concluyo que fue su cómplice el directamente responsable, cumplió hace dos meses con el mínimo de su sentencia, y es por eso que hoy se realiza esta audiencia para decidir si debe ser puesto en libertad bajo palabra, o si debe permanecer en prisión. ¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor señor Messen Cullen?

- En primer estoy realmente arrepentido de lo que paso- dije con toda la sinceridad posible, así lo sentía y yo quería que ella estuviera aquí para escuchar lo que iba a decir, pero no- especialmente por el daño que hice, yo sé que no he llevado la mejor vida hasta ahora, he sido irresponsable, egoísta – _en ese momento se me vino a la mente mi madre, mi querida madre y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ella que siempre ha hecho lo posible por mí para criarme a mí y a mis hermanos y que agradezco que ella haya tenido un sostén emocional estos meses con son ellos y mi padrastro._

- Pero yo necesito que sepan- _en ese momento tocaron la puerta y allí estaba ella sensual, era un ángel inalcanzable para mí, y lo sabía, también sabía que no era correspondido, seguramente tenía novio y estaba feliz quien se fijaría en ese muchacho de un barrio humilde de New York, la seguí con los ojos ella dijo buenos días y aclaró que era mi abogada defensora, se sentó y clavo su mirada en mí, desvié mi mirada tenía que seguir con mi discurso, no podía mirarla porque no iba a poder continuar_- yo necesito que sepan que si me permiten recuperar mi libertad, estoy dispuesto, más que dispuesto, a cambiar de vida, a ser un hombre de bien

-me quede un segundo en silencio- Marcus murió asesinado en la cárcel, y eso también me hizo ver que esta vida no tiene futuro.

-Su cliente ya expuso sus palabras de porque lo tenemos que dejar en libertad, creo que ya estamos listos para un veredicto, a no ser que usted abogada tenga algo que decir.

- El señor Edward Cullen no es un criminal despiadado, y yo les pregunto señores designados ¿para ustedes cual es la mejor manera de rehabilitar a muchachos como Edward? ¿Encerrándolos en una cárcel indefinidamente o dándoles una mano y una segunda oportunidad?

-¿Y que nos garantiza que el señor Cullen va a aprovechar realmente esa segunda oportunidad de la que usted habla, licenciada?

- Nada, pero soy de la firme opinión, que a chicos como Edward hay que demostrarle que el Sistema Judicial el día que salga allí afuera, se puedan convertir en miembros honrados de esta sociedad. El tiempo que Edward ha pasado detenido se ha preocupado por leer, por estudiar, y los mismos guardias han reportado que ha sido un convicto de excelente conducta, que jamás ha tenido problemas con nadie, Edward está demostrando que quiere cambiar, que quiere una vida distinta, una vida nueva, me lo ha dicho una infinidad de veces. Yo creo en él, y le pido a ustedes de que hagan lo mismo, que le den una oportunidad, que crean en él-

- En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, ella creía en mí, confiaba, y yo no quería defraudarla, no a ella, y sentí una electricidad en mi cuerpo, yo la deseaba, amaba a esa persona aunque ella no me correspondía, amaba sin poder creerlo cuando fue, amaba a esa persona hermosa, que estaba sentada allí defendiendo lo que fui, y lo que espero nunca más ser ¿tendría que sentirme un idiota por sentir de esa manera, por desearla, por querer que sea mía y yo suyo? El tiempo me lo dirá, lucha por lo que más quieres, sigue ese camino me dije.


End file.
